


The New Rebel Alliance

by zulu



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, Crossover, Double Drabble, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John and Rodney flail like fanboys and Teyla takes it all in stride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Rebel Alliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leiascully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/gifts).



Teyla stands when the rebel leader enters her room. They were directed to call her _Your Highness_ by their rescuer, a scruffy man with an engaging grin but very little decorum.

"This is _so cool!_" Rodney had shouted as white-armoured soldiers shot at them. Thankfully none of them was hit.

Teyla must make peace with the princess. Apparently, the Empire she fights is irredeemably evil.

"Hello," Leia says. Teyla appreciates the irony that flavours her tone; theirs is a strange situation. "Walk with me?"

A voluble robot and an intelligent MALP follow them from the room. "It is good to be among friends," Teyla says, testing the waters.

"It is," Leia agrees. "Luke and Han are showing your friends the pilot bay. Tell me... Do you understand them?"

John and Rodney dissolved into jaw-dropped silence and babbling when Leia appeared. Teyla smiles gently. "I believe you resemble a cultural hero of theirs."

"Hm." Humour gleams in Leia's eyes. "Not yours?"

"My people respect strong leaders."

Leia raises an eyebrow in appreciation.

"We have a common cause," Teyla continues. "We are few against an overwhelming enemy."

"We are, aren't we," Leia says. "I think I'm going to enjoy having you around."


End file.
